


Coming Home

by alice9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, I have a problem, I love coming home, M/M, Soldier coming home, teacher cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from war early and surprises Cas at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

His mixed feelings about the trip were messing with his already upset stomach. First and foremost he was riddled with excitement. It had been too long, 13 months too long, that he'd been away. Every missed holiday and birthday weighed heavily on him. Phone calls and blurry skype images just weren't enough to fill the void. But sitting on this plane he could let out a sigh of relief. They were finally going home. Unfortunately, like all side effects of war, not all of his friends were coming home with them. 

The other part of him was terrified. Because some things can never change.

"Jesus Winchester. Lighten up on the seatbelt will you? Wont do you any good if you rip it out."

"What good is a seatbelt on a plane anyway." He grit. The plane jerked under some turbulence and he felt his stomach lurch. "Oooo I hate this shit." He jerked when he felt a firm hand grip onto his knee.

"Relax man." Johnson laughed. "How many hours until we get home?"

Dean closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose. "Fifteen hours." 

"There. That's not long at all. We'll be home before you know it." He clapped his hand against Deans leg and the plane jumped again.

Dean groaned. "That's if this metal bird survives." 

Thankfully it did. Fifteen hours later their company walked off that plane patting each other on the back and walking with a happy gait towards their families and back towards the lives they had left. 

~

 

Sam was at the gate and damn he had missed that man. His hair was longer, pulled back into a small mess of a bun. When he left it was just curling at the end of his jaw. Sams whole face screwed upward into a thick smile when he caught Dean in the small crowd of soldiers entering the room and Dean could feel his own do the same. 

"At least let me put my bag down." Dean laughed when Sam picked him up pack and all off the ground with his monstrous self.

"I missed you man." Sam said shaking him a little bit. He could hear how tight his throat was but he didn't mention it. 

"I missed you too. Now put me down." He met the ground and suddenly had room to breathe. "Geeze man. You'll make me look bad in front of my friends." 

"Oh shut up Dean." He punched his shoulder lightly. "Let me take your bag?"

Dean brushed him off. "Let me have one last shred of dignity."

"C'mon." Sam turned. "I parked on the side. Less traffic getting out of the airport." 

"Good man." He clapped his hand on Sams back. "So, what did I miss?"

The ride back was filled with catch up. Anything and everything Sam deemed news worthy from his new beau, who happened to be his own beaus older brother, to the crap music that was mainstream and he was currently playing in the car. When Dean tried to change the channel Sam smacked his hand away. "Driver picks the music Dean." He sing songed. 

"I've been gone for 13 months and you are going to torture me with this?"

"Shot gun shuts his cakehole. So yeah. I am." He hummed satisfied and turned the music up a bit and Dean rolled his eyes at the smirk on his brothers face.

Finally after he couldn't wait any longer he spat out, "so everything's set up?"

"Cas is at work having a normal day rolling his eyes at his 11th graders thinking you are still coming home next month. Gabriel is meeting us there with Mom and Dad and I called in ahead to Ms. Nancy who cleared it with the others and everything is ready to go." 

The nerves he'd felt first getting on the plane had nothing to the fluttering that began and worked itself to a roar the closer they got. He'd gotten the idea when they received news that they were going home a month early. What started as an off handed comment quickly became a fully fledged plan left mostly up to Sam taking care of the finer details. 

"The school even has a substitute ready for a half day when we get there so you guys can leave after the big ol surprise."

Dean smiled. "How's he been? He tells me its okay, but if he's as good as he says I might have to worry about a side man." 

Sam sighed fondly. "Some days he's alright. But others he spends watching Jurassic Park with a bottle of wine. He's gotten a little wine fat since you left by the way." 

Dean laughed full of heart in a way that he hadn't in a long time. It subsided some of the nervous yet good tension he had in his chest. 

~

 

His mother cried and giggled and hugged him harder than he thought she could. 

HIs father hid his head in Deans shoulder and neither man commented on their slightly damp eyes. God he'd missed his parents a lot. Even in the year he'd been gone he could see the way time had written on their faces. 

He hadn't met Gabriel in the time he'd been with Cas. He was living in New York as an editor and only moved after he met Sam when he'd come to pick up the pieces of Castiels broken heart when Dean had left. 

He was short and he made Sam light up like he held the world. Dean liked him already.

He was so happy to be home. There was so much he had missed, so much time to make up.

He'd met Ms. Nancy, the schools secretary, at a Christmas party after Castiel had started working there. She was a nice woman and was positively giddy when his small crew walked into the office. 

"This is so exciting!" She said several times and she hugged him. "Alright, he's part way through class and Mrs. Oliver is in his room 'understudying.' We told her she could come in after you showed up but she was too excited about it and wanted to see it happen. Speaking of which," she pulled a small hand held camera out of her purse, "would it be alright if I took a video of it?"

"I'm going to." His mother giggled pulling her own out. Dean just rolled his eyes at the women. 

"Well let's get this show on the road."

Sam kept nudging him as they walked down the hall chuckling to himself as they did. Dean couldn't help but chuckle as well. He felt giddy. His skin vibrating with anticipation. He felt like crying and laughing and heaven forbid he even felt like dancing. But he wouldn't, because well, just no. If he had a hop in his step well that was something else entirely. 

Just down the hall from a door with a sign that said Mr. Novak they stopped to get the cameras organized. Deans hands were sweating and he rubbed them against his uniform. Cas was always picking on him about it even though Dean knew he secretly liked it. He was weird like that. 

"You ready for this?" Sam asked with a smile playing across his lips. 

Four hundred and twelve days. "So ready." 

Ms Nancy gave him a thumbs up before knocking on the door. Her knuckles rapped three times before she opened the door. Dean took a deep shaking breath stepping in through the door. 

"I'll be with you in just a minute." Castiel through over his shoulder and Dean couldn't help but smile. Castiels back was turned to him as he copied his notes onto the board. He nodded at the students who had turned to gawk at him. 

He grinned. "That's alright. I'll wait."

Castiel shot around dropping the papers and chalk in his hands and stared, his piercing blue eyes welcome after such a long time apart. He felt his heart swell as they locked eyes across the room. He watched Cas's perfect mouth open and shut several times before it stayed opened. 

"Holy fuck!" He spat and Dean laughed. 

They both found movement at the same time and meeting somewhere in the middle as a tangle of limbs. "How did you, Oh my god Dean."

"Hey baby." Dean squeezed him as tightly as he could, and then a little more. "God I missed you." He could feel Castiel quivering in his arms and he held firmer, letting their warmth meld together. He turned his head pushing his face against Castiels hair breathing deeply. 

"Dean, Dean let me look at you." 

They broke apart just far enough to look at each other, Deans hands sliding up to cradle Castiels face in his hands. He scratched gently at the few days old scruff letting it catch on the coarse hairs as he did. Staring into Castiels eyes, a blue he dreamed about every time he'd closed his eyes, he smiled broader. "I missed your eyes." 

"What are you doing here?" Castiel whispered. He was blinking rapidly against the tears forming in his eyes. Dean trailed his thumbs on the soft skin under his eyes. 

"My company was sent home early. Surprise." 

He loved watching Cas' face as it twisted, wrinkling as a myriad of emotions skirted his features. Every line caused by a smile and the way his eyes narrowed as his cheeks raised. He was beautiful. 

There was chatter and happy laughter just outside of the bubble they found themselves in pulling them back into the room. Castiel ducked his head against Deans shoulder clearly embarrassed. 

Dean turned his head until his lips could brush against the shell of Cas' ear. "You wanna get out of here?" 

"I have class." Cas said regrettably and Deans heart swelled. His wonderful man, worried about his students when he clearly wanted to leave. 

"Well here is the fun part. Ms. Nancy arranged for Mrs. Oliver to 'understudy' you or whatever until I got here. And now I'm here so we," Dean tightened his hold, "can leave." 

Cas pulled back, beautiful blue eyes bright and happy in a way he hadn't seen in so so long. Suddenly his arms were dropping to his side as Cas flew away from him striding purposefully to his desk sweeping some things into his faded leather briefcase he'd had since college. 

"Class Mrs. Oliver will be taking over the remainder of the day, possibly the week," the room collectively laughed, "and I will be going home." He looked up and smiled at Dean. "My boyfriend is home from war."

Dean watched him loop his jacket over his arm smiling strongly keeping his eyes focused on Dean the entire time he made his way back to him. 

He reached out and accepted Cas' offering hand threading their fingers together tightly. Perfectly.   
"Let's get out of here."


End file.
